Forever Young
by SusieRose
Summary: Sequal to A Life So Changed. Bella and Edward have been reunited. After defeating the Wonderkind, Bella is now expecting a child created by them. She doesn't worry as she knows that she has a whole family to protect her and she also has a wedding to plan. The only problem is that Victoria is still at large and still seeking revenge. Will Bella and Edward's lives be rid of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So I hope you all enjoyed ****A Life So Changed because I enjoyed writing it for you. I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed my story.**

**So here is the newest story and the sequel to A Life So Changed called Forever Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character.**

* * *

Chapter 1: You See the Sun

BPOV

I was here, back in Edward's arms at our lake. Some people thought three weeks wasn't long but for me it was an eternity. "Oh my Bella, your back," he said as we embraced. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine went to the back of his neck. I peeked up at him to see him looking down at me, so I brought my lips up to his. The kiss was so sweet and I couldn't find it in my control to stop but neither did he. Someone coughing behind us finally broke our kiss up. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw the whole family, my soon to be family, standing there with smiles on their faces. Rosealie was the first one to move. She walked up to me and smiled, "Welcome back Bella. How is little Ravenna?" she asked. I looked down to my stomach and realised that I had forgotten to lift the glamour. I closed my eyes and then opened them, "Does this answer you?" I replied to her motioning to my midsection. She looked down and gasped.

They hadn't seen me for three weeks and now I had a belly that looked huge. "Wow. She is getting so big. Hey little one, its auntie Rose," she cooed to my belly. "You look ready to pop Bella," Emmett said, breaking the mood, "Gee thanks Emmett. I already feel huge," I snarled back. I looked at least 7 months pregnant. Lucas, Odette and I had left just in time. I had found it really hard to keep the glamour up whilst we were still at school and every day when we got home, I would sleep for hours. "She looks beautiful," a little voice said. It was Alice. She made her way over again and hugged me first, then Lucas and then Odette, greeting them and of course being her excited self. "Hello Esme, Carlisle," I said as I spotted them. I gave them both a quick hug and Carlisle looked at me, "Well Bella, I know you have just got back, but should we do the necessities to see how you are doing," he said. I groaned. I knew I would have to get checked out and I was glad to be back, but I needed to hunt.

The only downside of the pregnancy was that I had to use so much of my energy to hide her and I got weak pretty quickly. I was about to ask Carlisle if he could do it later when a mountain lion came into our path. I didn't think, instead I just ran and lunged at the cat, making sure I didn't land on my belly and sunk my fangs into its neck. I felt myself get fuller and fuller and the cat stilled in my arms. I dropped the body and turned to look at everyone who stood there in shock. "Sorry. I was hungry and I was about to say that I needed to hunt," I said, feeling my cheeks flame up. "It's okay Bella. I understand why you needed it. Now shall we get you all home and settled in. your clothes and other things from California had arrived yesterday and it's all ready for you," Esme said. I was glad she understood and I nodded. I was really looking forward to getting some time with Edward.

Lucas, Odette and I shifted back into horses and started running as the Cullens ran with us, Edward by my side just looking at me. We reached the house in no time. I shifted back and held on to Edward, "Welcome home my love," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips. We all went into the living room where the sonogram machine was sitting with the cold gel. I took my usual position, lying on the couch with my top lifted over my bump. Carlisle applied the gel and put the scanner on the bump. Everyone crowded around the screen as we all saw Ravenna. She really was getting bigger now and soon she would be in my arms. I felt a drip on my chest and realised that I was crying tears of happiness. I wiped them away and everyone laughed. "Okay Bella. Looking at the scan, I would say you are about seven and a half months pregnant. Ravenna is doing well and I can tell that she has a strong heartbeat. Now you must be exhausted so why don't you, Lucas and Odette go and get settled in and rest up.

My body took that as a sign to make me yawn, earning another laugh from everyone. Edward swooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs to his room and stopped. "Bella, I want to surprise you with something but I need to close your eyes," he said. I gave him a puzzling look but closed my eyes and waited. I heard the door open and he took my hands, leading me into the room. "Okay, now open them," he said and as I opened my eyes, I was stunned. Edwards's room was completely different. The walls were no longer white, but they looked like a sunset. There was now a double bed with a white bed frame. On the other side of the room a cradle shocked me and he noticed, "I saw this and I had to get it for our little girl," he said. I went over to it. Two swans with their wings flared out, held a strong looking chain in each of their beaks. Attached to the chains was a small basket which would fit my baby girl perfectly. I turned to him and threw my arms around him, "I love it Edward. Thank you so much," I said with tears falling from my eyes, "There is more," he said and he pulled me over to the set of drawers which were also new and opened the drawers, revealing some baby clothes. "I guess Alice went shopping," I confidently said, "Actually, no I did," he replied. My mouth dropped open as I looked at him. I kissed his lips mumbling a thank you to him. The rocking chair was also a nice edition, facing the window and on to the view of the forest behind their house.

I settled down on the bed, taking off my sandals and laying my head on the pillow. Edward joined me, placing his hand on my belly and I placed one of mine on his as well as the other up to his face, stroking his cheek. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. A light shone through my closed eye lids and I looked quickly to see the sun shine through the window, making Edward's skin sparkle and my engagement ring as well. Softly, he started to hum my lullaby and I fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**Okay I know it is a short chapter, but it is only the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review my stories. Thank You again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story. Hope you are all enjoying it. I will try to update every week for you as my life will be a bit busy over the next couple of months, what with my first college class starting and I am going to see the fabulous Muse**

* * *

Chapter 2: Only Us

EPOV

My angel was sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up. She had slept through most of the day, I mean she did travel here all the way from California as a horse and she was pregnant. Thinking about the little girl that would soon be in our arms, I placed my hand on her bump. I could feel both Bella's and Ravenna's heart beat and if I were human, I sure would have cried. When Bella returned to me again, I felt like I was in heaven. I kept asking myself "How did this beautiful angel ever choose me?" and it never failed to make me appreciate what I have.

The sun was finally setting but I did not want to move. Alice had come in to our room a few times and tried to wake my angel, but I simply growled at her to stay back. Esme also came in once to see if Bella was hungry but as she saw her sleeping in my arms, she smiled at the two of us, "_You are really a lucky man Edward. Never let them both go," _she thought in her mind as she left the room. Slight movements in my arms broke my trail of thought as slowly, a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes looked at me and a smile matched the beauty. I couldn't help myself and placed a kiss on Bella's soft warm lips, "You know that I will expect you to do that every time I wake up," she said, teasing me. "I will always be here to wake you up my angel," I whispered in her ear. Out of nowhere she put her lips onto mine and kissed me with so much passion, raising herself onto her hands and turning me onto my back, never once breaking the kiss.

"Bella. You really should take it easy, what with the little one growing every day," I said to her once she had stopped, trying to get her breath back. As she looked down I followed her gaze and saw that her bump had gotten bigger again. "I think I had better go down to Carlisle to see how she is doing," she said and she placed a soft kiss on my lips again before getting off me and making her way to the door. I was by her side in a flash and I walked with her to the living room where Lucas and Emmett where playing a game on the Wii and Alice was sitting on the couch, styling Odette's hair and chatting. Carlisle had been called away to the hospital so I went and grabbed the machine and brought it into the room. Of course when they all saw me wheeling it in, all activity stopped and they joined us. I had watched Carlisle do this before so I knew what to do. Of course Bella did the usual, lying on the sofa whilst this time I applied the gel on to her stomach. I found the baby with no problem and she had gotten bigger in the past few hours. By this rate, Bella could have her within weeks.

I realised that she didn't have a baby scan picture yet so I paused the picture and printed it out for her. She smiled and thanked me, taking time to appreciate the picture in her hands. "_Oh I can't wait to be an Auntie. I'll teach her fashion and have loads of fun showing her style,_" Alice thought. She seemed to be more excited than Bella and I combined and I was pretty excited.

A few hours later I could hear some commotion coming from the kitchen, "But Bella, you must let me help you get your wedding dress," I heard Alice whine to Bella. She had been on the war path since Bella told her that she was allowed to plan our wedding but she wanted to choose the wedding dress. They were fighting like cat and dog with no one giving in. "Alice, you are planning everything else of our wedding. Please just let Bella have this one thing to do," I pleaded with her. It took a while but she eventually gave in, but walked away in a huff. I just walked over to Bella and hugged her to me and she hugged me back. I knew how much she wanted this since I could feel the determination coming off of Jasper who was sitting still on the sofa.

BPOV

I really did hate fighting with Alice. She really wanted to plan the whole wedding, even my dress. That was the only thing that I wanted to do myself. She finally backed down and let me get on with the design in my head. I spotted Edward out of the corner of my eye looking at me and I looked back and smiled at him and just for a laugh, I gave a small growl and he groaned back. I decided that we both needed a little break so I decided a trip to the lake was in order. "How about we go for a little swim," I asked him whilst holding him to me, well as close as I could get because of my belly. "I thought you would never ask," he said. We quickly ran up to grab some swimming clothes and I put them in a small bag and all of a sudden, Edward threw me over his shoulder, "Hold on tight my angel," he said as he opened the tall window. He thought he was going to run, well I had another idea. He jumped out the window and as we fell to the ground I whispered in his ear, "No, you had better hold on," and I released my large deep black raven wings and we soared through the skies.

I slid my hands down till they were secured around his chest and he held on to my arms. Within no time, I landed us at the lake. The illuminated plants beneath the surface of the water lit up as we arrived and the place looked beautiful. "You always seem to amaze me Bella," Edward said as I twisted around to look at him. He placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips. I handed Edward his swimming stuff and I went behind a tree to get changed into mine. Since I was heavily pregnant now, I couldn't fit into my other swimming costume so I had grabbed a long maxi skirt with slits up both sides and a tank top to go with it. Edward was already waiting for me. He looked almost like a Cheshire cat with the grin he had on his face. He walked at a human pace over to me but I decided to tease him and ran for the lake, diving in as soon as my feet hit the lake's edge. The water was wonderful, all the plants lit up and it made the water feel a bit warmer. I stayed under for a minute and Edward still hadn't joined me so I broke the surface to see him looking at me from the edge, "Come on in. the water is so warm," I teased him but he just stood there. I started to swim towards him when something took a tight grip of my ankle, "Edw…" I managed to get out before I was dragged under.

The water forced its way inside my mouth as I looked to see what had me. There was a man with red eyes under with me. I saw Edward jump in and he was after the other vampire that was here. As they both fought, I swam for the surface, gasping for air and grabbing for life at the edge of the lake. I looked back to see that they were still fighting and I knew I had to do something and then my hunter instincts took over. I could feel my legs joining to form the tail of an orca and a long fin shot out from my spine. I took off under the water to help him. The vampire had Edward in a headlock, holding him tightly and I could hear the faint sound of marble cracking. Without thinking, I rushed at him and used my back to force him away from Edward. He was stunned a bit, but just enough for me to grab Edward and pull him out. The vampire grabbed my tail and tried to pull me under again but Edward quickly jumped back in and pulled him off me, tossing him onto the ground. He landed a few meters away from me and I quickly shifted my form into one of the wolves. I still needed to thank Jacob for allowing me to have this form. Without a doubt, I ran for the vampire, catching his neck in my mouth and I squeezed and pulled at him. Slowly, bit by bit, his head came loose and his body fell to the ground.

I walked away from the mangled form of the vampire and a wave of dizziness hit me. I walked over to where I could see Edward just standing and watching me, but my legs failed me. I fell face first to the ground and only just managed to tilt my body to the side and land on my side instead of my belly. "Bella!" I heard Edward shout. Then his hands where on me trying to lift me up but I just groaned. It took all my strength and energy but I eventually changed back into myself but I was too tired to get up, "hold on sweetheart I'll get you home," he soothingly said then darkness took me.

_I was dreaming. I was under the water of the lake only this time there were two other vampires there. Two of them had a hold of Edward whilst one of them held me under. I summoned my gills and I was breathing but a figure stole my breath away. Victoria was there. She swam towards me and gave a vicious smile. She reached behind her and in her hand was a small blade. I was scared for my baby and for Edward, and then she stuck the knife part of the way into my stomach. The water started to turn red as she sliced along the base of my bump. Then she took my baby out of me and cut the cord, swimming out of the water and ran away with her_

I bolted awake and gasping for breath, "Ravenna, where is she?" I said as I looked around. Edward and Rosealie where sitting by my side. I put my hands to my stomach and looked down. She was still inside me and I started crying. "It's okay, it's okay Bella. You are both okay and we are home now," I heard Edward say softly to me as he and Rosealie wrapped their arms around me. "She took her. Victoria, she cut me open and took Ravenna away from me," I cried. It felt so real and I kept thinking that I had been dragged back under after I collapsed. "She will never get you Bella," Rose promised me, "Over my dead body will she have my little niece," she added. "He was working for Victoria. He must have," I said. It all made sense, I mean who else could have known where I was now. She must still be around here.

"I'm not leaving. I can't go anywhere without her being around. I wish she would just go away," I said to Esme. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting and I was too scared to go out of the house. "Bella dear. I know you are scared but you need to get some fresh air. It's not good for you to be cooped up in here. Come on, I will be with you and so will Odette, Rose and Alice. You will be well protected," she promised me. An hour later, we were all pilling into Rose's car and heading towards the cinemas. Alice had decided that we needed to see a film outside of the house so she had settled on making us go and see a romantic comedy. By the time the movie was over, I was still slightly sore from laughing so much, I definitely felt better. We decided not to stick around and head back to see our partners.

As we sped down the high way, I could feel myself being watched. As I looked to the window, I thought I saw something move. It looked tall and evil, like something I had seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. i have had a very busy time. i went to see Muse in concert and then i went and met Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz and i got my book signed by them.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and here is Chapter 3 for you all**

* * *

Chapter 3: Destiny Comes Closer

EPOV

When Bella was almost killed, I felt like I was being punished. She was unconscious in my arms as she slowly shifted back bit by bit and I carried her all the way back to the house. "Rose, Alice, I need help," I shouted as I walked in with her in my arms. Emmett came in with Rose and they helped me carry her to our bedroom and we laid her down on the bed. She must have used a lot of energy to save me when she should have run. I sat there with her for what felt like hours but slowly she started to move again. Rosealie had appeared in the room and sat on the other side of her and I looked at her, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost them both Rose. She should have just left me. I would have been fine," I told her, letting all my guilt flow. She just looked at me, "Edward, she saved you because she loves you. Yes she has a child growing inside her but she has the power to protect her. If you had died, she would have waited till the baby arrived and then she would have joined you. Don't ever think that she would just run. She had already spent ten years running from scientists and now she has you back. She is happier now more than ever."

Rosealie was always a great person to tell your problems to. We both sat with Bella and she slowly started to move. Then all of a sudden she shot up and had tears running down her face and she was feeling her belly. "Ravenna. Where is she?" she said through the tears. I enveloped her in my arms and held her body close to mine, "its okay, its okay. You are both home and you are both safe," I said to her, "She took her. Victoria cut me open and then took Ravenna away from me," she said. Rose came over and sat next to Bella, "Over my dead body will she have my little niece," and I admired Rose for trying to help me calm her down. "He was working for Victoria. He must have," Bella said once she had calmed down slightly. She was right, as I tried to fight him off her all he kept thinking was 'Victoria will be pleased I have done this'. Over and over again he had said this chant and now to hear the words come from my Bella's lips, it made my blood boil. I simply nodded at her and she understood.

*1 Week Later*

Alice was going crazy. Bella had refused to leave the house since she was attacked and it was all because Victoria was back. Emmett, Jasper and I had headed out early this morning to go and hunt. We felt that since Victoria was back, we had to keep our strength up.

Bella was putting up a fight but I knew that Esme would try to get her out, even if it was only for a short time. Bella was looking awfully pale. She hadn't been outside and it was making her weak. She had even held off feeding so each time she ate normal food she wouldn't be able to keep it down. The only thing she kept down was warm soup. I didn't want to be too far away from her so we decided to hunt just in the woods. It was awfully quiet. No birds chirped and I couldn't even get a scent of any animals. A branch snapped behind us so we all turned at once as a large wolf leapt in front of us. I recognised him straight away, "Jacob?" I asked the wolf. It stopped growling and walked backwards to the bushed area. A couple of minutes later, Jacob in his human form walked back out to us.

"Hey Cullen. What are you doing here? Where is that monster that ran through here?" he asked. In his mind I read that he had caught an unfamiliar scent, straight away he and a few of the other wolves followed it, to find a pack of experiments that had escaped the labs when we broke Bella out of there. "Where did they go?" I asked him. If they were here then it meant my Bella was in danger, "I don't know," he replied, "I lost their scent before I ran into you all. Are Bella and the baby okay?" I was worried now. Esme, Alice, Rose and Bella had all gone out for the day. "We need to go back, now!" I said to them. We explained to Jacob what had happened at the lake as we all ran back. He signalled for the rest of the pack to get back to our house immediately. I pulled out my phone and dialled Alice. It just rang and rang but no one replied. I tried Carlisle at the hospital but he was in surgery so now I was out of options.

The wolves joined us on the run back. As we got closer to the house, there was a scent that I had only smelt once when we all rescued Bella, the scent of death. It was the creatures that those idiots had created. The house came into view and we all stopped in our tracks. There where large footprints in the ground and the back door was wide open. "Bella, Alice, Esme, Rose!" I shouted as I ran into the house. It was quiet but as I walked into the living room I gasped. In front of me where the girls tied up with something. It was impossible for us to be bound but they were. They each also had some tape over their moths. I went to Esme and pulled the tape off her mouth. Jasper and Emmett came in and helped me untie the others. The binding they had was like steel and it took all our strength to get it off. I looked around the room. It was literally smashed to pieces and there was blood on the walls. It didn't smell like Bella's blood. I stood up and ran through the house calling her name but I never got an answer.

Everyone had crowded together when I returned and I looked to Alice, "Where is she?" I asked her, "We told her to run. They came in the front door behind us and Bella went out the back door and ran. We haven't seen her since. Those things bound us and then left. That was about half an hour ago." They are after my fiancée so I ran out after her. It took a while but I found her scent and I followed it. I covered quite a bit of ground then I heard Bella scream.

BPOV

Seeing that shape run beside the car really worried me. It looked familiar but I just couldn't think of where it had come from. Alice was chatting away about how excited she was about my wedding and the fact that I had a baby due any day now. I had hidden my large belly well since I hadn't fed in a week. I couldn't even keep proper food down, only liquid food. Everyone had been trying to get me out and now I was so scared that being out in the open would make it easy for someone to attack us. I released the glamour and looked down at my little Ravenna in my stomach. "Not long now little one," I said to my belly. I spotted Rose smiling at me and I now knew what she must have wanted when she was human. Even though this baby isn't mine and Edward's, I would never give her up.

The house came into view and we all piled out whilst I constantly looked around the place. It was too quiet, no birds chirping and I knew something was wrong. "Esme, something's wrong," I said. They all stopped and looked around whilst I moved towards the door, my eyes locked on the trees where I could just see something big standing there. All of a sudden a loud, close howl sounded and I was dragged into the house by Esme whilst Alice and Rosealie stood in front of the door where one of the experiments stood. Its long claws flexing and its dirty brown fur sticking up everywhere. Its eyes stared right at me and I stared right into them, the deep black eyes with a yellow rim around them. It was like he was waiting for something. "Bella, go out the back, run towards the lake and we will come and get you," Alice said. I didn't want to go but they all looked at me so I slowly walked to the back of the house, cautiously looking around corners in case something was in the house. It was all clear so far when I heard the glass of the front doors and window smash.

Without thinking, I pulled open the back door and ran for the trees. There was a lot of crashing noises coming from the house, getting quieter as I ran farther. I kept on going, panicking about what was happening back at the house and if one of those things was after my baby. All of a sudden I started to get tired quickly as my legs started to give in. I needed to eat something. He wind shifted a little and I caught the scent of a deer and ran to it, spotting it at the same time as I lunged for it, closing my fangs around its throat and drinking from it. The blood flowing down my throat felt really good and I was disappointed when I had drained the deer but I was thankful for it giving its life so I could care for this little one. As I stood up I growl came from behind me and I turned quickly to see a nightmare. Standing in front of me was one of the wolf experiments.

I put my hands to my mouth, trying to hold in a scream and backed up against a tree. It came towards me and stopped right in front of me. This one was different. Its fur was a deep black with streaks of blood red through it. The eyes were not dark and evil but a golden colour. This was weird because it just stood there in front of me and didn't do anything to me but stare. It sometimes looked at me or it looked down towards my belly. Did it want Ravenna? I put my right hand behind my back and grew my claws out, ready to strike if I needed to and kept my eye in the monster. Slowly it reached its hand to my belly and I swung my arm, clawing the side of its face and watched as the blood flowed down its face. Whilst it was distracted I ran and just kept on going but it took me a while to realise that it wasn't following me. I stopped to catch my breath when a sharp pain shoot through my belly, causing me to catch a tree and double over, trying to breath easily. Then it just stopped so I kept on running. Bushes behind me rustled and I started running again when another shot of pain hit my stomach. "What's happening?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't run anymore so I quickly scaled the tree that I was holding on to. The rustling got closer and closer until I saw black hair appear and a man's face became visible above the trees.

On his face where four lines which where bleeding. "Isabella," he shouted causing me to cringe closer to the trunk of the tree, "you can't run from me for long. You have a part of me growing inside you and I don't want it to live. I want you and it dead. I will find you," he said before shifting right in front of me. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop a scream again. His bones crack and his skin melted off him. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. Eventually he left and I slowly climbed down the tree. It wasn't easy with a large belly. As I hit the floor another shot of pain ran through my stomach and I ended up throwing up blood. The pain kept on going and I ended up lying on the ground. I looked down to see small nudges appearing through my skin. Then I was in big trouble as I felt hot fluid fall out of me and more pain come. Ravenna was on her way. I tried to walk but didn't get far as my legs gave way and I tumbled to the ground. I screamed again and again, each time getting louder when Edward arrived. His face was shocked as he took in my appearance. "Ravenna, she's coming," I said and straight away I was in his arms running back to the house.

"Hold on Bella. We are almost there," he assured me. I kept on screaming as each bit of pain that arrived got worse. Then I saw the house come into view and Edward bounded through the back door as I screamed. I looked to see Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul standing in the room with the Cullens. "The baby is coming," Edward said as he took me up stairs. I had wanted to give birth at home because this would have caused quite a commotion at the hospital if someone from the school had seen me pregnant within only a couple of months. Edward set me own on the bed and Carlisle came in behind him. Everyone wanted to be there for me but I felt really embarrassed hat I was going to have to strip down, "Can I only have Edward, Rosealie and you in here Carlisle?" I asked him once I got my breath back. He simply nodded and asked everyone to leave. I bolted upright as another stabbing of pain hit me and I screamed, "God this hurts so much," I screamed. It was absolute agony.

Rose and Edward where on either side of me, each holding a hand whilst Carlisle put a sheet over my bottom half and examined me, "Bella, you are 8 centimetres dilated. It won't be long now till you can push," he said. I looked to Edward and he was smiling, "You will be okay Bella. I'm here and I won't leave you," he soothingly said. I smiled and felt a tear all from my eye, "don't let him get us," I pleaded. "Let who get you Bella?" Rose asked. "When I ran, one of the wolf experiments caught up with me. It just kept on looking at me and my belly. It tried to touch me but I slashed it with my claws and ran. After the first contraction came I climbed a tree and this man with jet black hair walked into my view. He had claw marks on his face. He said that he knew I had a part of him growing inside me and that he didn't want me or her to live and that he would destroy us both. I watched him change back," I said and then bolted up again as more pain hit me and I squeezed Edward and Rose's hand, falling back onto the bed. I gave out another scream and Carlisle checked me again.

"Okay Bella, I need you to push now. Its time." I sat up a bit with Edward supporting my back and I pushed. I could feel everything and it hurt, "7…8…9…10," Carlisle counted and I relaxed, taking a deep breath. As another contraction hit, I pushed again with Carlisle counting each time. "I see the head Bella, come on give me one big push," and I did. I pushed with all my might and then stopped. "Okay Bella now just take deep breaths," he said, so I did and I started to lay back, "Okay Bella now one more push and your daughter will be here," he said. I got myself ready and I pushed with all my might and then I heard the most amazing sound. A baby crying out loud. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Carlisle holding a little baby covered in blood. I smiled and started giggling as well as crying and looked to Edward. He was smiling so much and he bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips, "Well done darling," he lovingly said. Carlisle handed Ravenna to me once he had wrapped her in a blanket. The cord was still attached so I looked at Edward, "Why don't you cut the cord daddy?" I teased. He smiled and went down to do the honours. Eventually she was free and I looked down at my baby girl, "Hello sweetheart. I'm your mum and this is your dad," I cooed to her looking at Edward. He slowly reached a hand down and stroked her tiny face. I looked to Rosealie and she was smiling almost looking on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything," I said to him. He smiled and nodded clearing away some of the instruments. I still had to push out the rest of the placenta so I handed her to Edward and said, "Why don't you take our daughter down to meet the rest of our family whilst I finish off here and even let Rose hold her for a while. I can tell she really wants to." He took Ravenna and kissed my lips and walked with Rose out of the room and left Carlisle and I to finish up. As I watched them both leave the room, I was so happy. My baby was here in the world and she has a loving family. My only fear is if that guy came back for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'm back. Sorry i haven't written recently but alot has been going on. I went to see Muse live and i sat for 5 hours on a really cold floor and met Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz. Then i spent a whole day in the cinema seeing every Twilight Saga film before seeing Breaking Dawn part 2 and screaming and bawling my eyes out. It was a fab day.**

**So for you all, here is Chapter 4. I'm sorry its so short.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Love You

EPOV

I nestled little Ravenna in my arms, with Rose trailing behind me. We were on our way down to everyone to introduce our little miracle whilst Carlisle finished up with Bella. I was the happiest man ever, but Bella talking about that guy in the woods whose DNA runs through Ravenna's blood had threatened them. Looking down at this sweet little baby, I now know that my purpose for this life was to protect her and Bella and we could become a family.

"_Oh I can't wait to see her. I just want to dress her up,"_ I heard coming from Alice's mind. Everyone else was just quietly waiting as I walked in with her, "Everyone, meet my daughter Ravenna," I said whilst a large grin passed over my face. Straight away we were surrounded by everyone. Esme looked as though she would burst into tears if she could and she was beaming with happiness. "Would you like to hold her Esme?" I asked her. She was after all a grandmother now, so with a nod I carefully placed Ravenna in her arms. I still felt for Esme since she had already lost a child before Carlisle changed her. I smiled as I looked at her holding my little girl. She sat quietly in her arms whilst Esme cooed and smiled at her. "Please take it easy with her and I will be back in a moment," I said to them all. Of course from their minds, it was going to be a fight to hold her next so I was quick enough to run to my room and get Bella's camera and I was back down to them.

I decided to take a picture of everyone holding her and Rose wanted one with her and Emmett together with Ravenna. I heard the door to Carlisle's study open up and more than one set of footsteps walking down the stairs. As we all turned to the entrance to the living room, my angel walked in. she was glowing, even after just giving birth and she looked wonderful. I couldn't stop myself and I ran over to her, enveloping her in a hug, which she returned, holding tightly to me. I turned to see that Rose still had Ravenna, "Why don't you let Bella hold her baby Rose," I asked. At first she was a bit hesitant but then she was next to me and Bella and she handed her to Bella. Right away, we all could instantly see the bond between them. Ravenna was very alert to who was now holding her and she lifter her hand to Bella. In turn, Bella reached for Ravenna and covered her small hand in one of hers. As we watched them, Bella started to cry tears of happiness, "Hello little one. I'm your mum," she quietly said to Ravenna.

I think Ravenna knew who she was right away. She started laughing and waving her hand around. I was next to Bella, looking down at her and I smiled whilst kissing the top of her head, "Well done Bella. She is so beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She automatically turned and captured my lips in hers and then looked back to our daughter. "Okay you two smile," Alice said whilst holding the camera up at us. I grabbed hold of Bella's waist and then pulled her to me and I put my other arm securely under Ravenna so Bella could hold my waist. She didn't fight it at all and we both stood together with Ravenna, smiling at the family. I could see everyone's faces light up. The whole day went by with pictures being taken and little Ravenna being passed around everyone. We all laughed when Emmett first held her, she started to cry. He was so worried and started to pull funny faces making us all burst out laughing at him.

Bella was sound asleep on the couch. She looked like an angel when she slept and we couldn't blame her as she had a very tiring day. She had been chased, attacked and had given birth all in one day. Ravenna's dries came from Carlisle's study where they were checking over her to see how she was. I ran up there straight away and went over to her. "She won't take the bottle," Alice said as we looked down to her. She was refusing to drink the formula that we had bought for her. "What do we do?" Jasper asked, "She feels like she needs something but she can't explain it," he said as I took her in my arms and started to rock her in my arms. "She wants me to sing to her," a voice said. Bella was standing at the door to the study, "I can feel what it is she wants o it will be easy for me to understand her. I think it's called a mothers instinct," she smirked. I smiled and placed Ravenna in her arms.

BPOV

I felt as though I was crying. I wanted someone to sing to me. With a sudden realisation I bolted up off the couch. From upstairs I could hear my little girl's cries. Then I felt a surge in me. It was her. She was missing me and wanted me to sing her to sleep. I smiled at the thought that I was now a mother. Slowly, I made my way up to Carlisle's study where Edward was rocking her slowly in his arms. "She feels like she needs something but she can't explain it," I heard Jasper say, so I decided to put them at ease, "She wants me to sing to her," I said, causing everyone to turn to look at me, "I can feel what it is she wants so it will be easy for me to understand her. I think it's called a mothers instinct," I smirked. Edward had my favourite crooked grin on his face and Alice was trying hard not to laugh.

Edward placed Ravenna in my arms and straight away, she started to calm down and I started to sing to her,

All of my memories, keep you near, In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here, All of my memories, Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try, To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away, To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home

It was a song that I had heard being played once in a little café and I never forgot it. As I sang to her, she slowly start to ease up and her eyes where drooping. I carefully walked up to our bedroom and opened the door, still singing to her. By the time I had reached her crib, she was sound asleep, so I put her down and pulled the cover up over her. Looking down at her, I already noticed that she was growing fast. Her hair was growing and starting to curl and she was taller.

"She is beautiful my Bella. I'm the happiest man alive," a smooth velvet voice said as two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I lifted my hand and stroked Edward's cheek, smiling to him, "Yes and now you are also a father. I am the happiest woman alive. I'm a mother and a soon to be wife. Since everything that has happened, I feel as though I finally fit in." He turned me to look into his eyes and slowly I reached up and kissed his soft lips.


End file.
